The musketeers
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: Joe to the rescue! After the innocent Queen is sentenced guilty for killing her husband she disappears. It is up to her loyal bodyguard to find her and the real murderer as well.
1. Introduction

~Introduction~

Hello dear reader,

When my pre-readers Monique and Corrina read _International waters _they told me that they wanted Joe to save the Queen (from a villain's hands) and they repeatedly informed me that they wanted justice to gain the victory. As it happened that was not what I had in mind (for I like drama and I grew a bit fond of the villain) but I promised them to write an alternate version of the story; one in which Joe would be a hero. I reasoned that many fanfic readers would like that too and that was extra encouragment to spend many many hours on this new story.

_International waters_ was written from the villain's perspective but for _The musketeers _I used several points of view. The theme being _Joe to the rescue!,_ this storyis all about action. At times you'll drop in the middle of a scene. The story will take you from a square in Pyrus to a superyacht and to many other places. You will meet Genovian citizens, smugglers, the Dutch Queen and many more. You're just one click away from it...


	2. Day 1

**### Day 1 ###**

**A news stand in Pyrus, Genovia**

From the roof of a news stand a blue, white and green flag hangs down. A noisily crowd gathers in front of the kiosk. The shop owner is busy selling evening papers that only just arrived and he unwillingly angers some people who claim to have been next in line. Behind the shop owner weekly magazines are displayed. They all show the same fair lady on the cover and the headlines are alike too: _Queen on trial for killing King _or_ King poisoned: Queen major suspect._

The anxious buyers start reading their papers even as they walk away. All front pages show a picture of the handcuffed Queen.

The Genovian Daily: QUEEN FUGUTIVE!

The Genovian Times: GUILTY QUEEN ESCAPED EXECUTION

The Pyran Courier: POLICE AFTER QUEEN CLARISSE

**A trench in the Spanish country side, near the Spanish Genovian border**

In the light of the full moon a man lies half hidden under a bush in a trench. It looks like someone dropped him and then gave him a push so he'd roll down. The man is in his sixties, balding and unconscious. Judging from his expression he's having a nightmare.

It starts to drizzle.

´No, don't shoot her! Clarisse!´

The man wakes up in a jolt and instantly reaches into his left boot to take out a knife with a dark blade. He looks around him, clearly expecting danger. The man, after concluding that he is safe, studies his watch (which reads 19:46). He then checks what items he has on him. His holster is empty and so is the pocket where his cell phone would be. He curses. However, in hidden pockets he finds a small torch, a compass and several other items, among which a bar of chocolate. He devours the chocolate and rises. The wrap of his candy bar is blown away by the wind and he walks toward it to stuff it in his pocket. His boots leave prints in the mud.

**A military camp north of Quebec, Canada**

The Maple Leaf waves in a breeze. From a forest a division of recruits approaches the camp. They are all men and they wear the blue, white and green flag of Genovia on their left sleeves. When the men, who are visibly tired and cold, see the barracks they brighten up. The outfit of their commanding officer (a slim brunette in her thirties whose name tag reads FRERER) is as dirty as that of her men but she looks like she can march along for hours. Once in the camp she orders them to line up.

´Men,´ she tells them, ´I will keep this short. For the past three weeks each and every one of you proved that he can survive in the wilderness. Moreover you worked together as a team, as befits navy seals.´

The men stamp but the moment their commander raises her eyebrows, they stop.

´Clean up and who knows: we might celebrate with a nice cup of tea.´

The men grin.

´Dismissed.´

As the men cheer and pat each other's shoulders, the Colonel is approached by a Canadian Captain. They exchange salutes.

´Colonel, we didn't realise about your function in your Queen's Military Hou-´

´What happened?´ the officer interrupts.

´Queen Clarisse was accused of killing your King.´

The Genovians fall silent. Then a couple of them start to laugh.

The Colonel silences them with a look.

´Could you brief me?´ she asks the Captain. The man quickly follows her toward the officers' barrack.

**A ditch in the Spanish country side, near the Spanish Genovian border**

There's a rat sitting on the bank of a small moon-lit ditch. The water in it barely moves and the rat takes his time to clean his whiskers, undisturbed by the distant sound of sirens. Suddenly the animal looks up and dives into the water. A few seconds later on a balding man -the one we saw in the trench- wades past the spot where the rat sat. His muscled upper body is naked and so might his legs be. His tanned skin is covered with mud for camouflage. He holds a bundle above his head.

The man continues to follow the small stream. He doesn't look backwards and grimly wades along. When he hears a helicopter he seeks shelter under the overhanging branches of a bush. Sometime later on excited barking is heard, as well as voices. The sounds don't come closer.

**An officers' barrack in a military camp north of Quebec, Canada**

Colonel Frerer and the Canadian Captain are watching CNN. There's an item about an explosion in a chemical fabric in China going on. The Captain tells the Colonel: ´A letter that was supposedly written by your late King was published in a paper. It said that he feared for his life. His remains were investigated and it turned out that he was poisoned. Because he had been unfaithful to your Queen and because she was said to be angry at the way he had acted toward their son, the one who became a priest, and because people believed that she wanted the throne for herself, she was arrested.´

The Colonel refrains from commenting for a picture of the fair Queen of Genovia appears on the TV screen. A CNN host comments:

_´Back to Genovia now. This monarchy between Spain and France is shaken to its core. Around noon CET Queen Clarisse was sentenced to be guilty of King Rupert's murder and Parliament decided that she was to be executed.´_

The Canadian officer glances from the TV to the Colonel who watches the news with clenched jaws.

_´Several European leaders responded to the outcome of the trial. The Dutch Queen was the first to do so by addressing the European Parliament in Brussels.´_

On the TV screen a charismatic lady in her sixties is seen and heard:

_´Forty minutes ago the Genovian Parliament decided to execute Queen Clarisse.´_

_The Queen of the Netherlands has to raise her voice to overcome the noise her remark causes._

_´I need not tell you that death penalty is forbidden in the European Union.´_

_The camera shows a man, identified by subtitles as MP D'Aulnoy from Genovia: ´Ma'am, the circumstances are exceptional! She killed our King!´ _

_Queen Beatrix ignores him. ´Death penalty is forbidden ladies and gentlemen! Act upon it.´_

_´She killed him!´ the Genovian representative yells: ´The judges said so! She killed our King!´_

_The Queen, sweeping her gaze over her audience, continues: ´Members of Parliament, Justice didn't wear a blindfold in Genovia. Justice used a manipulated balance in Genovia. Justice wants to execute an inno-´_

_The Genovian MP is fuming by now and interrupts: ´You take that back ma'am! You're just saying that because that murderess is your friend!´_

_The TV again shows the journalist in the studio who informs the viewers that they will go live to Genovia._

_´Thank you Tom,´ a journalist on location replies. She has to speak loudly for behind her people are demonstrating and crying: ´Justice!´ and ´Catch her! Catch her!´_

_´Behind me you see and hear Genovians on the Main Square in Pyrus, the capital of Genovia.´_

_´They sound furious Neha.´_

_´They are Tom. Parliament acted swiftly after deciding that the Queen should be executed and at about the time Queen Beatrix addressed the European Parliament Queen Clarisse had already been brought onto the court yard of the House of Justice where she was to be executed, when she was taken inside again. Witnesses state that the Archbishop of Pyrus entered the building too, and they reasoned that Her Majesty wanted to confess. However, the Archbishop was found unconscious soon afterwards and the Queen was gone. It is believed that her Head of Security, Joe Romero -´_

Mr Romero's picture appears in the top right corner of the TV screen. The man we last saw wading through a ditch now has a name.

_´- helped her escape. The Genovians on this square feel that the search for the Queen is just for show and they demand the Prime Minister, who acted as Her Majesty's legal councillor during the trial, to prove that everything is being done to capture her. They already demand his resignation should he fail to do so. Experts hope the Prime Minister can stand the pressure. This was Neha Thoppil for CNN.´_

The TV turns black and the Colonel places a remote control on a nearby table. ´Could you gather as much information about this subject as possible Captain? I'll have a shower and I will be back in fifteen minutes.´

´Yes sir!´

´And could you find out the fastest connection to Pyrus please,´ the Colonel adds while walking away.

**Warehouse Froment in Antiem, Genovia**

A van with the words _Marcel Froment harbour supplies and shipbroker_ written on its sides enters a warehouse. Two men in their late twenties get out. They look tough, just as the older man who awaits them and who closes and locks the sliding door through which the van entered. One of the young men knocks on a wall. There's a knock in reply. He opens a hidden door revealing a closet size space and takes out the floor-board.

´Everything was ready for you to bring along?´ the older man asks the second man who has striking auburn hair.

´Yep. Who'd have thought eh Marcel?´

´What?´

´About Queen Clarisse?´

´She's gone down in my esteem. Getting caught like that…´

Daniel grins. Seeing his colleague descending on a ladder in the closet he opens the van's back doors. Daniel and Froment pick up small parcels which according to their labels contain food. They drop them into the closet where they are caught. After walking to and fro a few times all similar parcels are dispatched off. Froment then closes the secret door and opens a second sliding door. It reveals an indoor pier and a provisioning boat with a green white chequered band on the barrel.

The boxes left in the van carry name tags like _Rosamund_, _Master of the Ocean, Triple V _and _Poseidon. _Daniel stores the boxes in the boat while Froment ticks off the merchandize on a list.

´Oh great,´ Froment comments when the van proves to contain a large wooden case with straw sticking out between its boards. It has _fragile_ and _this side up _written all over it. ´Well, it's my living right?´

Daniel laughs along with him. Froment helps his employee to carefully carry the case to the boat.

**Outside hotel De Mouy in Pyrus**

In front of the hotel's entrance a plump blonde reporter and her cameraman are surrounded by people who heatedly argue the trial and the Queen's escape. One person cries out that the Queen wouldn't hurt a soul, but she is overruled by the others. When the reporter sees two gentlemen step out of a limousine she walks toward them. The tallest of the men, who is handsome in an unconventional way, is not pleased with the attention.

´Sir, you're a friend of the royal family,´ the reporter asks him. Her audience shuts up. ´How do you feel knowing that the King was killed by the Queen? What are your views on her escape?´

The man holds up a hand, which spots an impressive seal-ring. ´No comment,´ he remarks and he enters the hotel.

The other gentleman, who is big and looks pale due to his black beard, is only too keen to be interviewed.

´Well Miss Eco, I'm afraid that Lord Sadique is a bit naive,´ he tells the reporter, ´He can't accept that the judges were right. _I_ on the other hand firmly believe in Genovian justice.´

´With me is Viscount Mabrey,´ the reporter says for the benefit of her viewers. ´Sir, the police are in search for Her Majesty - ´

´Please Miss Eco, don't use that title. She doesn't deserve it!´

People voice their agreement.

´She's a murderer!´ someone unseen cries out.

´She is indeed!´ the Viscount replies, ´I always felt her to be hungry for power, and our King-´

He waits for a moment and people add: ´may he rest in peace!´

´He will! Believe me, he _will_!´ the Viscount assures them.

People applaud him.

´Our good King fell victim to her viciousness. But justice did not let her get away with it!´

His words again meet the bystanders' approval.

´It is believed that her bodyguard, Joe Romero, helped her escape. What do you think of that sir?´ Miss Eco asks.

´I'm convinced he helped her and that makes him a traitor.´

People nod.

´Parliament sentenced death penalty,´ the reporter says, ´The European Union responded that such punishment is against the law. How do you feel about that?´

The nobleman shakes his head in contempt for the European interference. ´Let her spend the rest of her life in prison if that pleases Europe better. First and foremost I want that murderess of my King caught!´

**The Merchant's square in Esquina, near the Genovian Spanish border**

The moon shines on a medieval town square. A lit clock on a church tower shows that it is past eleven. Some villagers pass by.

´I haven't been able to think about anything else,´ one of them says, ´I just can't believe it is for real.´

´She looks so sweet but she's just another deceitful bitch,´ another voice responds.

´How could she do that to her sons? It's horrible to say so but I'm glad that prince Philippe didn't live to find out. What do you think Antoine?´

´I think she's ruthless,´ a fourth voice angrily says, ´I hope they catch her and throw her in jail for live.´

When the villagers' footsteps fade away a balding figure emerges from the shadows. Silent as a cat he moves to a small blue house which he enters unseen.

**Flight KL682 from Montreal to Amsterdam**

Colonel Frerer, wearing civilian clothes, picks up her buzzing phone.

´Yes?´

A male voice on the other side says: ´On your way home?´

´Yes I am,´ the Colonel says. Her eyes reveal that she recognizes the voice.

´GV seven.´

Before the Colonel can reply audibly the connection is broken.

**At sea**

Super yacht _Triple V_ lies at anchor. A hydraulic door in the blue hull opens revealing a Mediterranean man who stares out over the water. When he hears a motorboat approach he switches on underwater lights. It doesn't take long before the boat comes to a stop next to the yacht.

´Mr Froment.´

´Sir. I've got everything with me now.´

´Excellent.´

The two men move a few boxes and a large wooden case from the boat to the yacht.

´Need help bringing it up sir?´

´No thank you Mr Froment.´

´Ay sir. See you in a couple of months?´

´I don't know how long his lordship plans to sail.´

´If I were him, I'd never leave this beauty again. He aboard yet?´

´No he is still in Pyrus. I expect him tomorrow.´

Froment leaves. The hydraulic door closes again. The Mediterranean man places the boxes on a baggage trolley and opens the case's lid. He's surprised to see that there's another lid and an envelope with the word Jean on it. Using a pocket knife he opens the envelope to find a small sealed envelope and a note. The note reads: _To guest suite on owner's deck. Place envelope on bedside table. _Jean raises an eyebrow. He starts to remove the second lid. The first thing he sees is a black ladies' bag. He holds his breath and removes the lid altogether.

Curled up on soft blankets and wearing a muddy skirt and coat is the unconscious Queen of Genovia.

...

...

Author's note: At least poor Queen Clairsse is safe now. Or is she? What will Joe's next move be? Day 2 of the story awaits you.


	3. Day 2

**### Day 2 ###**

**Safe house number seven in Esquina, Genovia**

The safe house's kitchen is dim for the only window is covered by a roller-blind. Joe, wearing black jeans and a short sleeved black shirt, lies on his back underneath a kitchen sink. He seems to be fixing a drain or so but it turns out that he is removing something: a gun and a box with bullets.

**At sea, aboard ****_Triple V_**

Jean is spotting birds through a pair of binoculars. When he hears the sound of a rotor he focuses on the approaching aircraft. It lands on deck and before its rotor comes to a stop Jean and a crew member hurry to open the helicopter's door. Lord Andre Sadique hands Jean three suitcases and steps out.

**Schiphol airport, Amsterdam, the Netherlands**

Colonel Frerer waits in line for the passport check. Just when it is her turn the young officer behind the desk is told by his commander to have a break. The commander takes his place and carefully checks the Colonel's passport.

´So you're from Genovia. Colonel.´

The Colonel raises an eyebrow at being addressed by her rank.

´Are you on your way home?´

´I am.´

´I heard your Queen's a murderer,´ the officer says.

´You shouldn't believe slander sir,´ the Colonel coolly replies.

After a moment the officer returns the passport. The Colonel feels that it is thicker than before. After glancing at her watch she makes it for a washroom. She steps into a toilet, sits down on the seat and checks her passport. It contains a small envelope. In it she finds a credit card and a note on mould-made paper that reads: ´From afriend0. Cell in bag. helpher0_._´The Colonel tears up both the noteand the envelope and flushes them before removing a brand new purple cell phone from her bag to store it in her shoulder bag. She then goes to the railway station where the Thalys to Pyrus is to leave at 7:10 a.m.

**Safe house number seven in Esquina, Genovia**

Joe cleans a gun while listening to a small solar cell radio. Members of Parliament and common Genovians alike angrily demand justice for their murdered King.

´I'll keep fighting for you mi amor,´ Joe whispers.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

Hanging over an antique chair is the Queen's coat. Underneath the chair her shoes are placed and on it stands her handbag. Lord Sadique stands next to a canopied bed. His eyes are fixed on the voluptuous Queen. She is still unconscious but she moves her head from left to right as if she has a nightmare.

**Cafe Molinero in Esquina, Genovia**

Colonel Frerer has a cup of tea. She has a good view of a small blue medieval house.

**Lunchroom Petite Fleur in Pyrus, Genovia**

An old man with white hair leaves a washroom and makes his way toward a table where an elderly woman is seated. He catches bits and pieces of the conversations going on in the crowded lunchroom. There's only one subject of interest for the patrons.

´- judges said she did it! Am I to believe they are corrupt? Hell no!´

´- person can turn into a murderer. Just get the circumstances right and -´

´- black days in Genovian history -´

´-tionships gone bad, that's when women become killers -´

´The Prime Minister probably helped her to es-´

´-ypical weapon for a woman. And she almost got away -´

´- unfaithful to her from the start. If _my_ husband did that -´

´- about power. Some people need more and more and she -´

The old man sits down and says: ´Here I am again. Are you all right Natalie?´

´Everyone thinks she did it Armand,´ Natalie replies in a small voice.

´Not everyone my sweet. Not you and I.´

**The Merchant's square in Esquina, Genovia**

When a group of tourists pass by Colonel Frerer joins them. Apart from her luggage she now carries plastic bags too: one contains groceries and the other's from a tourist shop. The tourists' guide crosses the medieval square and points toward some interesting features of a building next to a small blue house. Using the cover the tourists provide the Colonel knocks on the blue house's door. When the group moves on she is gone.

**Gentlemen's club Noblesse Oblige, King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

Viscount Mabrey offers a cigar to a man in a police uniform.

´Thank you Viscount.´

´How is the investigation going on chief commissioner?´

´Ongoing.´

´You can't say much, can you? I understand. A little bird told me that you've got a track on Romero's debit- and credit cards.´

The commissioner glances around and, satisfied there is no one near, says: ´We're tracking payment transfers of several members of the royal household.´

´Nothing yet?´

´There will be. He will have to buy food. Arrange shelter. Transport.´

´I'm confident that you'll find her. That murderess can't hide forever. Here, let me lit that Cuban for you.´

**House of Parliament in The Hague, the Netherlands**

A man walking down a corridor is harassed by journalists.

´Prime Minister! Has Queen Beatrix contacted you before she addressed the European Parliament?´ a reporter asks.

´Do you take responsibility for what Her Majesty said?´ another journalists says.

The politician looks tired and annoyed. Members of his staff try to pull him along but the questions of the press infuriate him and he stops to answer.

´The Queen has _not_ consulted me on this subject. And I'm _very_ disappointed by that! She may think she was helping a friend, but she might be defending a murderer and she surely offended Genovia. She should have known that this isn't about friendship but about _politics_. And she should keep away from that! I contacted her and told her that I demand a word with her.´

**Safe house number seven in Esquina, Genovia**

Joe eats a sandwich the Colonel bought in the supermarket. The two of them are in the kitchen and the Colonel unpacks the bag from the supermarket. It contains toiletries, energy bars in various flavours, bottles of water, a pack of bubble gum, more sandwiches, several papers, canned food, apples and tea.

´You expected to find her here, didn't you?´ Joe says.

´I did.´

´I couldn't say more on the phone.´

´I understand that.´

´Her royal friend must have arranged for the credit card,´ Joe says.

´I agree.´

´Have you used it already?´

´No.´

´The Dutch Queen wanting you to find her means that _she_ didn't kidnap her.´

´True. So who did? And why? I think that the person or group who rescued her means her no harm.´

Joe grimly nods. ´For if they did, they would have let her be executed. The commander of the Pyran police was on the news and he said there hadn't been a demand for a ransom.´

´Have you found out why the King was killed?´

´What matters now is that _the fact_ that he was murdered made its way to a paper.´

After a moment the Colonel replies: ´So who sent the letter suggesting foul deeds to the press?´

Joe nods approvingly. ´A few days ago I found out that it went through Von Troken. It was sent to him by someone named Fierre, but the baron didn't know him. Or her. What's important is why it was revealed _now_.´

´Isn't it possible that someone just wanted the murder to be investigated? There need not be a ploy to hurt the Queen.´

´Trust me: this is personal!´ Joe says while opening the second box of sandwiches.

´What enemies can she have?´

´She pulled through an anti-drugs law. Mabrey and Von Troken opposed it.´

´The Viscount and the Baron use every opportunity to oppose Her Majesty so why do you -´

´I can't prove it,´ Joe interrupts, ´but I'm sure that Von Troken allowed criminals to use his estate by the sea to smuggle drugs into Europe. Still, he's too dumb and Mabrey isn't wealthy enough to have staged the trial.´

The Colonel pages through a paper while saying:

´Von Troken has a claim to the throne but despite that he was among the noblemen who asked Prince Pierre to become a regent.´

Joe swallows a bite and replies: ´The baron hopes the Prince will decline and then he'll claim that it was never his own ambition to become King. But that's irrelevant now. Our _first_ priority is to find the Queen. I need to make sure she is save.´

The Colonel turns the page so Joe can read an article about Von Troken. A picture of the baron accompanies the article.

´Have you contacted anyone?´ the officer asks gesturing toward a phone hanging against a kitchen wall, ´The Prime Minister, your second-in-command, Miss Kutaway?´

´No. The less people know where I am the better.´

´Could the Prime Minister have arranged for the Queen's escape?´

Joe shakes his head. ´I thought of that too but he's a jurist. He believes in the power of words. He would never have thought that she would be found guilty.´

´And I suppose he doesn't have the money to have done it,´ the Colonel says, ´Besides, he would have told _you_ about his plan.´

She waits in vain for Joe's reply: he stares at a newspaper photo of their Queen. ´The Archbishop might be involved with her escape,´ the Colonel continues, ´The church is wealthy…´

Joe shakes his head. ´I saw him at the courtyard of the House of Justice. He was desperately trying to persuade people to stop the execution. He must have been as surprised as anyone when - _He's_ got the money!´

The Colonel walks around the table to stand next to Joe who points at a picture of the King, the Queen, Prince Philippe and Lord Sadique.

´He's a friend of the royal family and one of the richest people in the world,´ Joe says.

´The subscript says that Sadique postponed his round-the-world cruise for the Queen's trial but that he now left for his yacht,´ the Colonel remarks.

´It _has_ to be him,´ Joe says.

The Colonel reads on and then says: ´_Triple V_ is harboured in Antiem.´

Joe rises. ´Let's see where that credit card can bring us.´

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The Queen sits on sofa. She looks sad but her posture is excellent. Lord Sadique hands her a glass of water.

´Here you are my dear.´

´Thank you Andre.´

She takes a sip.

´How do you feel now Clarisse?´ Sadique kindly asks.

The Queen starts blinking. She accepts the handkerchief her friend hands her.

´My people hate me Andre. They threw mud at me. What if even my son and my granddaughter think that the judges were right?´

´_I_ know that you are innocent and anyone who truly knows you will think the same.´

Andre presses his lips against the Queen's forehead.

´They would have killed me. You saved my life,´ she slowly says.

´Say no more about it my dear. We are in international waters now and save Jean no one knows that you are here, not even my crew. You will not be harmed.´

Andre captures her face in his hands and brushes away her tears. The Queen leans against him. Andre soothingly caresses her back as she cries in his arms. He smiles.

**Esquina, Genovia**

It's growing dusk. In a pedestrian precinct behind a row of medieval houses two women waiting for their dogs to stop sniffing one another make conversation.

´I haven't seen the news. Is she caught yet?´

´No. Romero _was_ in Spain but the trail didn't lead anywhere.´

The first woman shakes her head. ´Isn't it horrible? If she really did it, she shouldn't get away with it.´

A tourist passes by. He wears a grey sweat-shirt with the text ´I love Esquina´, a navy blue cap and a backpack with a German flag sticking out of it. His hands hold the straps of his backpack. His right hand has a big tattoo on it.

´Hello,´ the women simultaneously say.

´Guten tag. Bonjour mademoiselles!´ the man merrily replies.

The second woman waits for a moment and tells the other woman: ´_I_ wouldn't go hiking now. It'll be dark soon.´

´There's a B&B down the road. He's probably heading there.´

The women have their backs toward the direction the tourist took and they don't see a car stop at a distance.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

Andre briefly places his hands on the Queen's shoulders before pulling her chair back so she can leave the dinner table.

´You barely ate Clarisse.´

´I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about…´

Her voice trails away. She walks to a sofa and sits down. Sadique walks to a wall and presses a button.

´I expect the Prime Minister to ask my son to become a regent. What do you think Andre?´

´It seems very likely.´

Sadique starts closing the curtains.

´I hope Pierre will accept. If he doesn't Von Troken might make a move or Amelia might have to become a Queen at eighteen rather than twenty-one.´

´Motaz will persuade Pierre I'm sure,´ Sadique replies.

´This might take a long time Andre,´ the Queen tentatively says. She wants to continue but when Sadique takes out his phone and reads a message, she holds her tongue.

Sadique's phone reads: _Romero heading for Antiem._

Sadique looks enraged. He sends a message, closes another curtain and with a smile turns toward the Queen.

´What do you mean by _this_ my dear?´

´Genovia thinks I'm guilty. I'm a fugitive. I have nowhere to go.´

Sadique sits down next to her.

´My yacht is your yacht. And I'm sure that it won't take long before Genovia realises the horrible mistake they made.´

The Queen looks doubtful. Sadique gently caresses her hair.

´But if they don't I'm here for you for as long as it takes Clarisse.´

There's a knock on the door. Sadique straightens up. ´Enter,´ he says.

The butler walks in carrying a tray with coffee and tea. Lord Sadique doesn't pay him attention but the Queen greets him. Jean respectfully inclines his head for her and places the tray on the coffee table.

´Rupert's murderer will think he escaped justice,´ the Queen tells Sadique. ´Joseph will find him though.´

´Joe is sought by the police darling,´ Andre says, ´It will not be easy for him to continue his quest.´

´He will not give up,´ the Queen says without a trace of doubt. She bends towards the coffee table to add honey to her cup. ´If only because he knows that finding the murderer will prove my innocence. Dear Joseph.´

With the Queen not watching him Sadique's expression shows that he is displeased by her words. The butler notices it but he makes a good show of being concentrated on pouring his master coffee. When the Queen looks at him Sadique is all smiles.

´I'm sure you're right,´ Sadique soothingly says.

´You haven't contacted Joseph about your escape plan?´

´Joe was helping you in another way. I didn't want to distract him. Tell me my dear, why do you still wear that stained blouse and skirt? Surely you saw the clothes I bought you? Why don't you change and then Jean can take your clothes to wash them.´

´It will be my pleasure Your Majesty,´ the butler says.

With some hesitation the Queen rises. Sadique rises also and doesn't sit down until after she entered the adjoining bedroom. His focus on the slight sway of the Queen's hips doesn't escape the butler, who walks to the dinner table to clear it. Sadique touches the spot on the sofa where the Queen sat. When he hears a door open accompanied by the sound of high heels he rises and says: ´That is swiftly done my dear…´ He stops talking when he sees that the Queen hasn't changed but is holding her handbag. She smiles brightly.

´Amelia made fun of me for not being accustomed to modern equipment. I almost forgot about my cell phone! Joseph's number is in it and the Prime Minister's and Charlotte's as well!´

She sits down and starts searching her bag. After a while her smile fades.

´It's gone.´

´Perhaps you didn't look good enough?´

´I can hardly miss it: it's yellow,´ the Queen says but still she goes through her bag again.

´When is the last time you checked its contents?´ Sadique asks.

´I don't know,´ the Queen says, sounding desperate.

´It will be all right my darling,´ Sadique assures her.

**The royal palace in The Hague, the Netherlands**

Queen Beatrix is in her office. On her desk stand a few pictures: one of her family and one of herself and the Queen of Genovia enjoying a picnic. There's a paper lying on the desk with a heading POSITIE KONINGIN PRECAIR. An aid-de-champ –the same officer who checked Colonel Frerer's passport at the airport- hands her an envelope. The Queen opens it to find a fax saying _18974 EUR Carron Automobiles, Esquina_.

´Finally! Has the phone been used already?´

´No it hasn't Your Majesty. I don't have a trace yet.´

**Outside the harbour master's office in Antiem, Genovia**

Colonel Frerer talks to a bearded man. After a while he gestures in a certain direction. The Colonel greets him and walks to a brand new Toyota. After getting in she glances in the driving mirror to look at the back seat. In the darkness only shapes can be made out. The only recognisable thing is a plastic German flag sticking out in between the driver's seat and the passenger seat.

´The harbour master saw Sadique's helicopter arrive early this morning. Soon afterwards _Triple V_ left. Yesterday evening the yacht was provisioned by one Marcel Froment. His warehouse is nearby.´

´Let's go,´ says Joe.

**Outside Froment's warehouse in Antiem, Genovia**

It is very quiet in the harbour but there's someone at work in the warehouse: behind a lit window a man with auburn hair sits behind a laptop.

´I'll go in and question him,´ the Colonel says. She parks the car outside the brightness of a street light, but in such a way that her companion has a view of the building.

´Be careful. And stay near the window,´ Joe replies.

The Colonel nods and leaves. Joe watches her walk toward the building, knock and enter. A moment later on he sees her shake hands with the clerk who then drags her toward him and holds a gun to her head. Joe doesn't hesitate and gets out of the car. Three men are waiting for him. He fights for what he's worth and hurts two attackers but at last he receives a punch against his right kidney followed by a blow against his stomach. Like a ragdoll he's taken to the warehouse.

**Froment's warehouse in Antiem, Genovia**

Joe is thrown into the office. Colonel Frerer is already lying on the floor. Her wrists are tied and she seems unconscious. Someone ties Joe's wrists and feet and asks: ´What are we gonna do now?´

´We lock them in and close the shutters,´ another man replies. ´No way they can get out then.´

´Shouldn't we call Froment?´

´Like hell we won't: he went to a whore house and he expected us to handle this. You will pick him up tomorrow morning and bring him here. He'll know what to do next.´

´That guy's Romero right?´

´Yeah. I recognized him from TV too.´

´Shouldn't we call the police?´

´With the stuff we have here? Don't be such a fool Paul!´

´Who's the woman?´

´His girlfriend probably. Common, let's grab a beer.´

The door is locked and soon the metal shutters on the outside of the windows move down. A small bang announces that the windows are blocked and instantly Joe and the Colonel prove not to be unconscious at all. The officer starts moving toward Joe. As she does, she notices a shiny pebble stuck underneath his left boot.

...

...

Author's note: What about the pebble? Will Joe and the Colonel escape before Froment returns? Will the Queen's subjects continue to think she's a murderer? Find out what happens on day 3 in chapter 4!


	4. Day 3

Author's note: I hope this isn't going to be yet another chapter without reviews…

**### Day 3 ###**

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The Queen is sleeping silently, covered in moonlight. Lord Sadique squats next to her bed and caresses her bare upper arm. When she doesn't respond he rises and carefully takes off her blanket. She wears a black nightgown with lace at the top. Sadique licks his lips. Down the blanket goes, revealing that the nightgown ends well above the Queen's knees. Sadique drinks in the sight she offers. After indulging himself for a few moments he covers up the Queen and leaves.

**Froment's warehouse in Antiem, Genovia**

The ropes with which Joe and the Colonel were tied up lie on the floor. Sitting on his knees Joe moves from carpet tile to carpet tile and softly knocks on each of them. The Colonel meanwhile is sitting behind the desk and goes through files using a pocket-torch.

´This could be it,´ she softly says. ´Froment brought three boxes of canned food aboard _Triple V_ as well as a wooden cage containing champagne. The food is accounted for in Froment's books, but the champagne isn't, so it looks like he merely transported it.´

´Does the record say how big the cage was?´ Joe too is talking almost inaudibly.

´Hold on.´

Joe continues knocking on the carpet tiles. When he gets to the desk the Colonel rises and walks away to allow him access taking the file with her.

´I've got it: 94 centimetres wide, 160 long, 109 high.´

Joe looks up. ´This must be it!

´It's the only option we have. But yes: it's very likely. I just don't understand why Sadique didn't inform _you_.´

**At sea, the owner's deck aboard ****_Triple V_**

Lord Sadique, dressed in a track-suit and carrying a squash racket, holds a card near a device next to a door making a red light turn green. The door opens. He descends the stairs behind it.

**Froment's warehouse in Antiem, Genovia**

One of Froment's men enters the office holding a bottle of water.

´So Romero, I got you - Fuck! They're gone!´

Daniel hurriedly enters. ´Impossible, they can't have escaped!´

A third man comes rushing in. Behind them the door is locked.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The Queen stands in the living room and watches a small Rembrandt. She's wearing a short skirt and though it compliments her beautiful long legs she tries to move it down. There's a knock on the door but she doesn't hear it.

´Good morning Your Majesty.´

Startled the Queen turns around to find the butler in her room. A clock on the wall behind him shows it is seven o'clock. ´Good morning Mr Leclerc.´

´Please ma'am, call me Jean. You called? Is there anything I can get you?´

´I'd like a cup of tea if that's possible.´

´Of course ma'am. Would you like toasted bread with it or perhaps some yoghurt with fruit?´

Conscious of the fact that her long sleeved shirt emphasizes her bosom, the Queen takes a long silk scarf from a chair and hangs it around her neck.

´I'm not very hungry. Tea will do.´

The butler inclines his head and turns to leave. He is stopped by a question:

´Did you know that Lord Sadique had bought me clothes?´

´No ma'am I didn't. He brought them along when he arrived aboard.´

´He told me he had bought everything after he concluded that the trial wouldn't end well.´

´I'm sorry that he proved right Your Majesty.´

The Queen fingers her scarf. ´This Hermes scarf is from the 1997 collection.´

The butler gives it a thought. ´He probably bought it as a gift and he lacked the opportunity to hand it to you. If I remember correctly Your Majesty he was abroad most of that year.´

´That must explain for it,´ the Queen replies with a blush, ´Please don't mention my remark.´

´Of course not Your Majesty.´

**A road near Antiem, Genovia**

Seeing a sign of a motel the Colonel informs Joe, who lies on the backseat and is camouflaged by a blanket: ´At two kilometres there's a motel with computers in every room and free internet.´

´Great. Let's take an hour to freshen up and do some research.´

**At sea, Lord Sadique's suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The butler is dusting. He uses his feather-brush with care, especially when he's around paintings and statues. To clean a hand held camera he uses a soft cloth. Through the glass wall between the living room and the office he has a look at his Lordship's neat desk. There's a damaged yellow cell phone lying on it.

**Froment's warehouse in Antiem, Genovia**

The three locked in men rise to their feet when they hear a door open. It doesn't take long before the office door is opened also and Froment enters. His employees sheepishly look at him. While Froment looks around Paul arrives.

´Where are they?´ Paul redundantly asks.

´A _woman_ and an _old man_,´ Froment says, ´How did they get away?´

´We don't know.´

Froment curses. He walks to the desk and sees that the telephone wire is gone.

´The woman was slim,´ Paul offers, ´Maybe she got up the ceiling and -´

´Was she anorexic?´ Froment asks through clenched teeth.

´Well,´ Paul starts, ´she was a bit ski-´

´Shut up and find them!´

**Motel Nancy near Antiem, Genovia**

In a shabby room Joe sits behind a table that serves as a desk. He enters data on a keyboard. When the Colonel comes out of the bathroom he says: ´According to yachtspottingdotcom Sadique is on his way south. According to theveryrichdotcom he will attend the wedding of a business associate in Tangier in a few days. Other internet sources confirm this.´

´I'll contact an acquaintance in Pamplona to get us transport.´

**At sea, a corridor on the owner's deck aboard ****_Triple V_**

The door handle of the entrance door to the guest suite comes down. Hearing a sound Jean, dusting a framed photo of a 16th century castle, soon locates it. The handle comes down again. After a third attempt to open the door the handle moves no longer. At hip height next to the door is a small device with a red light.

**Froment's warehouse in Antiem, Genovia**

Froment and Daniel are in the basement, which serves as a laboratory. In a corner of the basement there are a few guitars and a saxophone.

´We didn't know that there was an entry to the basement _in the office_,´ Daniel says, ´And -´

´And keeping our cell phones with us was too much trouble,´ Froment says mockingly, ´Right! You already replied that you caught him?´

Daniel swallows hard. ´I did. My guess is that whoever ordered us to take Romero captive wants to torture him to find out where the Queen is.´

´Makes sense. And he made sure that Romero and his girlfriend were lured here. If only you had let the woman have her say. I would have liked to know what they'd thought to find here. I told you before that patience is a good thing.´

´Romero was still outside. By threatening his girlfriend I got him out of his hiding. And as for what they wanted: I guess they needed a ship.´

´You guess too much. But you're probably right. Now, if _we_ don't find Romero and _he_ gets himself caught, he might tell the cops about our facilities.´

Froment's phone starts beeping. He looks at the display and smirks. ´Looks like Whoever doesn't want to torture Romero.´

Froment shows Daniel his phone. The message on it says: _dispose_.

´Start moving the stuff to the van. I'll call back the guys. We can kill two birds with one stone.´

**The Genovian Spanish border**

The customs-officers wave through most cars that want to enter Spain. A Volkswagen with four young men in it and a Toyota driven by a woman are made to stop.

´Good morning senora,´ an officer greets the Colonel.

´Good morning,´ the Colonel replies with a rare smile.

´Could I see your passport please?´

´Of course.´

The Colonel takes the document from her handbag on the passenger seat. The customs-officer glances at the backseat of the car.

´Going on a tracking holiday?´ he says as he accepts the passport.

´Yes, near Aoiz. Do you know it there?´

´I'm afraid not.´

The man hands the Colonel her passport. Looking at her luggage he is just about to make a remark when his colleague asks for assistance: the men in the Volkswagen are giving trouble.

´You may travel on now.´

´Thank you. Have a nice day officer!´

In her driving mirror the Colonel can see the customs-officer walk over to the Volkswagen.

When the car starts speeding up a voice from the back seat says: ´I didn't know you could sound blonde.´

The Colonel sniggers.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The butler is serving tea and small chocolate muffins.

´_Do_ try one Clarisse, they are delicious,' Lord Sadique tells the Queen who sits next to him.

´They do _smell_ good,' she says and instantly the butler puts one on a plate for her.

´Is there any news Andre? Have you managed to contact the Prime Minister?'

´I tried but there's a connection problem.' Andre covers the Queen's hand with his. ´And as far as the mood in Genovia is concerned there's nothing _good_ to report I'm afraid dear. But as soon as that changes, I'll let you know.'

´I hope Joseph reasons that I was kidnapped by someone who means me well.'

Sadique raises the Queen's hand to his lips. ´I do my dear, I do.'

**Grand café Les chats in Pyrus, Genovia**

It's almost noon. The grand café's owner turns on a TV.

´Just for the news ladies and gentlemen!´ she tells the patrons.

Those who can view the TV look up to watch and others find themselves a spot near the screen. Conversations die away or are being hushed.

_´Prince Pierre talked to the Prime Minister and several MPs today,´ the newscaster says. ´Sources around Mr Motaz reveal that the prince seems willing to accept the regency for his niece, princess Amelia. The King's convicted murderess is not yet caught. Her Head of Security hasn't been found either. The police are still looking for them. Prime Minister Motaz assured his European colleagues that the Queen will not be executed after she's been arrested.´_

The patrons mumble.

_´The _Dutch_ Prime Minister -ignoring his party members' council- refused to take responsibility for Queen Beatrix's defence of Queen Clarisse and he asked for a special meeting of Parliament to discuss the Queen's position. We're going to our reporter in The Hague. Hello Carlos, can you hear me?´_

_´Loud and clear Patrick.´_

_´Does the Prime Minister want Queen Beatrix to resign?´_

_´Yesterday evening he had a meeting with her and according to sources he made it clear that he was very displeased by what she did. Right now there's a heated debate going on in Parliament. My guess is that the Prime Minister wants Parliament to decide on the Queen's faith. After all: firing a Queen is not something anyone would want to burn his fingers on. But look behind me Patrick, what do you see?´_

_´I see a crowd dressed in orange.´_

_´Exactly. The royal House of the Netherlands is the House of Orange.´_

_Carlos addresses a Dutchman wearing an orange hat. ´Excuse me, could you explain what you're doing here?´_

_´I'm here to support the Queen.´_

_´But she defended Queen Clarisse who was sentenced guilty for killing the King!´_

_´You're from Genovia?´_

_´Yes I am.´_

_´If your Queen's guilty, I'll feel sorry for my Queen. But listen: my Queen's a smart lady. She won't be fooled by a murderer. So, your Queen must be innocent. Simple as that.´_

In the grand café a man says: ´Common! If _their_ Queen had killed her husband they would wanna see blood too. If You Know Who is innocent I'm a Dutchman!´ The man is hushed by other patrons.

_´ - great that the Queen defends her friend,´ a woman wearing an orange boa tells Carlos, ´She isn't some politician who drops people the moment it gets tough and we won't let the Prime Minister hurt her.´_

_The bystanders applaud. A man dressed in a dark suit tells the journalist: ´Your Queen was arrested based on no more than a vague typed letter. No prosecutor should have allowed for that to happen in the first place. She was found guilty without the slightest evidence. And as for the possible motive: are you going to arrest every widow whose husband was cheating on her?´_

_The Dutchmen surrounding the speaker laugh. The man is not done talking: ´I fully agree with Queen Beatrix. Justice took off her blindfold and messed with her balance.´_

_The bystanders applaud. From afar a song is heard and the people near Carlos join in: ´Oranje boven Oranje boven! Leve de koningin!´_

The people in grand café Les chats silently look at each other.

**An aircraft shed near Pamplona, Spain**

A man in his fifties wearing an overall walks toward the Colonel who just got out of her car.

´Frances! So good to see you again!' he says while shaking her hand.

´Hello Enrique, how are you?'

´Fine fine. Busy busy. I was glad when you called to say you need flight hours.'

He gestures toward an old timer. ´Remember when I said I could use a pilot to Jerez?'

The Colonel nods.

´Well, actually would you- Who's he?'

Enrique looks at a man in the Toyota's passenger seat who wears a baseball cap and sucks his thumb.

The Colonel shrugs. ´That's Manuel. He never went on an airplane and I promised to take him.'

´He's not quite all right is he?'

´No. But he's sweet tempered. Now what did you want to say?'

´Well, it will take you a bit longer, but I'd owe you: that beauty over there needs to go to Tangier. I've got another plane over there that needs to come home. Not right away mind you.'

The Colonel hesitates for a moment before she replies. ´I'd like a longer flight. It might upset Manuel though… Just a moment, I'll ask him.'

Enrique watches as the Colonel walks back to the car and opens the passenger door. She talks and her friend starts clapping his hands. The Colonel straightens up and gives Enrique the thumbs up.

´Great!' he calls out. ´I'll handle the papers straight away.'

**La rue Veau in Pyrus, Genovia**

There are many shops in this street and as a result it is crowded. Natalie and Armand, the two elderly people we saw in Lunchroom Petite Fleur, walk away from each other. They both carry black cardboard signs with texts in orange letters: QUEEN INNOCENT - TRIAL FAKE

Some people who see them make clear that they are nuts. Others thoughtfully walk on.

**An aircraft above Spain**

´Do you trust Enrique?' Joe asks the Colonel.

´Yes I do.'

´Yet you checked the cargo when he was readying the papers.'

´Better safe than sorry. Do you trust Sadique?'

´He had clearance code one.'

´That's a nice Freudian slip.'

´What do you mean?'

´Past tense.'

The Colonel gets a message from a control tower to identify herself and she does. After a while Joe says: ´He uses people who act as harbour suppliers but who run a drug business.'

´Many yacht owners in Antiem will unknowingly do so.'

´This morning you wondered why Sadique didn't inform me about his plan to save Her Majesty.´

´Perhaps he doesn't trust you?´

´He used me as a pawn. I'm convinced that he was the one who had me knocked unconscious and brought to Spain…'

When Joe pauses the Colonel says: ´Agreed.'

´The point is that there was no need for that. If he had the means to send the police to Spain, he could have done that without me as bait.'

´Still, the police didn't know about the tracking device or they would have arrested you already. Did you leave the _pebble_ in the basement?'

Joe nods.

´It was meant for him. It was meant to check my whereabouts and it wasn't made use of until I got to Antiem. The men who locked us up were the same men who, whether they knew it or not, brought Her Majesty aboard _Triple V_. The same men who run a drug business.'

´Which brings us back to the Queen's war on drugs,' the Colonel says while looking worriedly to an enormous grey cloud ahead.

´Indeed. Let's say that Sadique is a drug lord. The law would have reduced his business.'

´Hardly,' the Colonel comments. ´The man's legitimate enterprises alone generate a fortune. And besides, even after the trial the drug law still stands.'

The airplane gets in bad weather.

**At sea, Lord Sadique's suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

Sadique is in his dressing room.

´Which one sir?' his butler asks showing his Lordship several ties.

´The ruby one.´

Using a remote control Sadique switches on a TV. There's a street interview going on: Natalie and Armand, still holding their cardboard signs, are questioned by Miss Eco. They are surrounded by about eighty supporters, many of whom wear something orange. The next part of the item takes place in a studio where a professor of laws explains to a critical interviewer that the trial wasn't up to Genovian standards.

´That is a hopeful development, isn't it sir?' the butler comments.

Sadique switches off the TV.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The butler clears the dining table. The Queen and Lord Sadique seat themselves on a sofa.

´I'm glad you ate a little bit. I was worried you know,' Sadique says with an endearing smile.

´Don't worry for me Andre.'

´You're my friend and I'm very fond of you. As you know very well…'

Sadique pauses until the Queen gives him a smile. She readjusts the pillow behind her back. Sadique eagerly assists her.

´I wish I could watch TV or listen to the radio…' the Queen says questioningly.

´My sweet Clarisse, it would only pain you to hear how Genovia thinks of you. They curse you. They want to hurt you.'

The Queen bites her lower lip and doesn't notice that the butler, looking flabbergasted, briefly glances at his master. Sadique angrily stares the man down and puts his arm around the Queen's shoulders.

´I will protect you my dearest.'

...

...

Author's note: Will Sadique continue to act unlike a gentleman? A litte bird told me that Viscount Mabrey will act but so will Joe!


	5. Day 4

Author's note: Zsuzsi: thank you for the review you left. Future Light and LoveJulie35, I hope you're still reading this story. The second last chapter awaits you:

**### Day 4 ###**

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The Queen is sleeping silently, covered in moonlight. Lord Sadique squats next to her bed and caresses her bare upper arm. His hand hovers near her breasts. When she doesn't respond he rises and carefully takes off her blanket. The Queen stirs but otherwise her sleep isn't disrupted. After some time Sadique leaves. When the door shuts behind him, the Queen's eyes flash open.

´Joseph?´ she whispers, ´Joseph? Is that you?´

She switches on a bedside lamp and sits upright. She bits her lower lip when she sees that the room is empty.

**Pyrus Central Station, Genovia**

Among the hundreds of people going to work there are dozens who wear orange: a shawl, a ribbon on a bag, earrings. When they spot like-minded spirits they nod at them and walk on more confidently.

**At sea, Lord Sadique's suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

Sadique reads a message on his phone: local paper/fire. He walks to his laptop and makes an internet connection. On the page with local news at he finds an article with a heading FIRE AT FROMENT HARBOUR SUPPLIES. He clicks on it and an article pops up:

_From our reporter – Antiem. Yesterday a fire ruined the basement of Froment warehouse in the harbour of Antiem. No one was injured and the cause is yet unknown. "Business will continue," says Mr Marcel Froment who managed to stop the fire before it could spread to the rest of the building. "Luckily the basement wasn't used for storing merchandise,´ the owner says, ´My employees and I sometimes used it as a music studio. The only thing I lost is an old Spanish guitar I'd left there." _

Sadique sniggers. ´And for his death no wind of blame shall breathe,´ he quotes.

**An aircraft shed near Pamplona, Spain**

A man is cleaning the aircraft Colonel Frerer flew in. In a corner of the shed there's a wooden office. In front of it stand several wooden stools and an old couch with two men sitting on it. The first is Joe and the other is a Moroccan man wearing jeans and a white shirt.

´Poor Miss Frerer,´ the Moroccan says, ´She can handle any storm but somehow she always ends up with a horrible headache afterwards.´

He takes a sip of his tea. ´A few hours of sleep will make her feel better. There are several bedrooms in the back, so if you too would like to sleep Mr Manuel?´

´I'm not tired,´ _Manuel_ proudly says, ´Can I go to town Mr Munir?´

´Are you sure that's a good idea?´

A phone starts ringing and Munir rises. ´Miss Frerer knows Tangier well,´ he tells his guest. ´Why don't you wait for her to wake up and then she will show you around.´

He walks into his office. When he returns some time later the couch is empty. He hurries outside and calls out to two boys playing nearby.

**Gentlemen's club Noblesse Oblige, King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

Viscount Mabrey is reading a morning paper in a library. The heading says: ORANGE UPRISING.

Outside many voices cry out: ´Re-do trial! Re-do trial!´

Someone standing behind a curtain comments the demonstration.

´Look at those fools!´

´I can hear them loud and clear,´ Mabrey dryly comments.

´You can't see the signs they have with them. Queen innocent, trial fake. Look at that: there's one idiot with a picture of You Know Who and he stuck flowers to it! I want to go outside and tell them all that they're naïve morons!´

´That would be political suicide Von Troken.´

The man at the window turns around, struggles with the curtain and then walks toward Mabrey who puts down his paper.

´If there is going to be a re-trial,´ Von Troken says, ´they'll find solid proof of her guilt.´

´What if they don't?´

Von Troken sits down looking stunned.

´No reason to panic,´ Mabrey says, ´If there's a re-trial they will focus on legal aspects. How can they prove she _didn't_ do it? The throne will soon be yours.´

Von Troken straightens up.

**An aircraft shed near Pamplona, Spain**

Munir knocks on a door.

´Miss Frerer?´

After a moment the Colonel replies: ´Yes?´

´I'm really sorry but I lost your friend.´

Footsteps. The door opens.

´When?´ the pale Colonel asks.

´An hour and a half ago.´

The Colonel walks back into the small room and takes a purple phone from her handbag. She presses some buttons: there are no messages waiting.

´I would have told you before but I sent my sons Amin and Jabir to search for him and I was sure they would soon find him. A minute ago they returned without Mr Manuel though.´

The phone rings. The Colonel answers it.

´Yes?´

(…)

´Hello Manuel!´

Munir sighs with relief while the Colonel listens to her companion.

´No, I'm not angry at you. I'm glad you're all right and so is Mr Munir.´

(…)

´Yes, I know where that is. I will come to you.´

**A TV studio in Pyrus, Genovia**

Behind a wooden table sit two men: a balding man in his forties and Viscount Mabrey. They are surrounded by an audience sitting in a circle. Several people wear something orange.

Looking at a camera the balding man says: ´You're watching Teatime with Thibaud! Today we will talk about the much discussed trial of the Queen. With me is Viscount Mabrey. Welcome Viscount!´

The audience applauds. The nobleman, smiling kindly, nods at the host: ´It's a pleasure to be here.´

´Viscount, I heard that you were one of the people who spoke to the Prime Minister today.´

´That is true. We discussed the future of our plagued country. I asked Mr Motaz whether the police have already found out more about the whereabouts of the King's murderer.´

´Have you also discussed the likelihood of a re-trial?´

´I'm afraid I can't say a lot about that.´

´Do _you_ want a re-trial Viscount?´

´I myself don't doubt the outcome of the trial -´

These words cause a buzz. The Viscount raises his voice a little: ´But if Parliament decides to re-investigate, I will not oppose that.´

People stop talking.

´I am worried,´ the Viscount continues, ´that a re-trial might be asked for the wrong reasons. You see, our King was killed. I felt and still feel heart-broken because of that. He was a good King under whose rule Genovia prospered. Perhaps he wasn't a saint, but who is?´

People nod and fondly smile. Before the host can ask a question, the Viscount continues.

´He. Was. Killed. The police investigated, the prosecutor examined the evidence and the judges ruled the verdict. We had found the murderer. At first everyone was furious that the King's wife had killed him. Furious and horrified. And I think that it is the _latter_ emotion that makes some believe that it can't be true.´

´What do you mean Viscount?´

´I will explain myself but first let me say that Genovia is a constitutional state. We all know and cherish that.´

The Viscount eyes some members of the audience, who reply to his remark by nodding, if perhaps a little incomprehensible.

´It is horrible that our King was killed. It is even more horrible that his wife killed him. The police say so, the prosecutor says so, the judges of our fair and just courthouses say so. Until last month many people in Genovia were fooled to believe in the image the King's murderer had created for herself. The image of being a proper and poised woman. And _that_ is what makes it hard for some people to acknowledge that she was _poisonous_. Murders are often committed by killers who seem incapable of doing so. So ladies and gentlemen who wear orange today, remember that appearances can fool you!´

Some people applaud.

´We've all heard of the Rapelli case,´ the Viscount says, ´Rapelli was an Italian priest who raped children. He got away with it, because his superiors drew a veil over his crimes. _We_ showed the world that in _our country_ we _don't_ protect someone just because she happened to wear a tiara. In our wonderful Genovia even the highest ranked person is subject to the law. Even the highest ranked person can be convicted if she committed a crime. And that's how it should be in a constitutional state!´

The applause is louder now. Several people dressed in orange add to it.

**At sea, the laundry room on the owner's deck aboard ****_Triple V_**

Jean squats in front of a washing machine and fills it with towels. When Lord Sadique enters he wants to rise and greet him but when he sees that his master takes a shirt the Queen wore the day before from a laundry bag and presses it against his face, he makes himself even smaller. Sadique inhales a few times, moans, drops the shirt and leaves.

**Tangier, Morocco**

The Rue de Portugal is crowded with sauntering people. The Colonel stands near a telephone-box. Her eyes search the tourists, locals and foreign sailors around her but she doesn't find who she's looking for. She checks her purple phone for messages. There are none and she drops the phone in her bag. Someone nearby stumbles over his shoe-lace and the Colonel reaches out to prevent him from hitting the pavement. While she helps the man up, a man walking behind her bumps into her. He mumbles an apology and walks on.

The man who was helped by the Colonel thanks her in French. She waves away his gratitude and readjusts her bag over her shoulder. She briefly looks inside and sees that her purple phone is missing. The man stops his thanksgiving and whistles in a peculiar way. The man who bumped into the Colonel starts running and so does his accomplice. The Colonel chases the man who took her phone. From the corner of her eye she sees a man in a djellaba run along with her.

The thief, after crossing a square and running through a crowded street, makes it for an alley where he stops to check whether he is still being followed. He is out of breath and he curses when he sees the Colonel. He curses again when she spots him and he runs further into the deserted alley. The Colonel runs after him. After rounding a corner she stumbles over a stick the kneeling thief holds up. Before she can rise the thief sits on her back and grabs her arms. The Colonel moans in pain, but still she tries to fight the man off and she is fierce enough to make him pull a knife.

´A cell phone's not worth dying for,´ the thief says as he holds the knife against the Colonel's throat. She stills. ´Listen,´ the thief continues, ´Stay here. Don't follow me. Understood?´

´Listen,´ a gruff voice says. ´Gun beats knife, right?´

´Yes,´ the thief says in a high voice. He puts the knife on the ground.

´Get up.´

The thief gets up. By the time the Colonel stands again the thief is pressed against a wall, face forward and his pockets are searched by a man in a djellaba who wears his qob up.

´Are you all right madam?´ he says.

´Yes I am,´ the Colonel replies, ´Thank you for helping me.´

The man hands her a purple phone. He proves to be Joe. Seeing the Colonel's surprised expression he grins before addressing the thief again.

´What else did you take from the lady?´

´Nothing nothing!´

The Colonel checks her bag and the pockets of her jeans. She nods at Joe who then presses the thief more closely against the wall and in a low voice says: ´I have far better things to do then handing over a scumbag like you to the police. Run!´

Without looking back the thief follows Joe's advice.

**King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

Hundreds of people walk up and down the street carrying both old signs (QUEEN INNOCENT TRIAL FAKE) as well as new ones (SHOW TRIAL KILLS CONSTITUTIONAL STATE).

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The Queen, dressed in a short black skirt and a blue shirt, pours Lord Sadique a cup of tea. He stares at her.

´You look as if you've never seen someone pour tea Andre,´ she says lightly.

´Never as elegant as you.´

The Queen makes a throatily sound.

´I mean it!´

The Queen makes a face which makes Sadique laugh. ´Thank you my dear,´ he says when she hands him his tea. He puts his cup on the coffee-table.

´Is there any news from Genovia?´

´Alas no. Tell me: what do you think of this suite?´

After a moment the Queen replies: ´I'm sorry I haven't commented it before Andre. It is beautiful.´

´It has to be: it houses you.´

The Queen looks uncomfortable.

´Oh my dear Clarisse. Nothing can make you blush like a compliment can, can't it? Rupert thought it was charming, and so do I.´

´I take compliments with a grain of salt.´

´You are too modest as well as a feast for the eye.´

´Did you design this suite yourself?´

Sadique laughs. ´You really dislike talking about you, don't you darling? Well, to answer your question: yes I did. I figured this would be the royal suite.´

´Rupert would have loved it.´

´Do you?´

´It is comfortable and elegant and the materials are superb. How can I not admire it?´

´I'm glad you approve.´

This time the Queen starts laughing.

´That brings me joy,´ Sadique says with a smile.

´My _approval_? Really Andre, you don't need that.´

´Your approval means a lot to me. But actually I referred to the fact that you were laughing. It is such a lovely sound to me. I hope you will find happiness aboard _Triple V_.´

It takes the Queen a moment to reply. ´You mean well my friend but right now I don't see how I can be happy. I lost my country and the respect of my people. Pierre and Amelia -´

´Will continue to love you. Just as I will. ´

**The harbour of Tangier, Morocco**

Joe and the Colonel leave the office of a ship broker. Joe wears a Hawaii shirt, huge sun glasses and a sun hat and holds an issue of the New York Times in his hand.

´It's easier to buy a brand new car from a garage than it is to take a boat from a ship broker,´ the Colonel says. She sounds displeased.

´At least the man could tell us where Triple V will come to an anchor,´ Joe replies in a Texan accent. ´We will look for a second-hand boat.´

**King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

A huge screen is set up. Miss Eco, standing in front of it, looks into a camera and comments: ´Preparations are made to celebrate Prince Pierre accepting the Regency. The ceremony will be broadcasted live tomorrow on screens throughout the entire country.´

**The harbour of Tangier, Morocco**

´Ugh, Americans!´ a Moroccan standing on the deck of _Mouna_ cries out to someone aboard _Le requin,_ the ship next to him.

´Did they want to buy your boat too?´ the other man replies. He gestures to a couple now talking to another ship owner.

´Buy it, rent it. Americans think money rules the world.´

´They also think that rich men may wear shirts with flowers.´

The other man laughs. The tourists, who are of course Joe and the Colonel, meanwhile seem to get a favourable answer from the owner of _Said_ who gets off board to talk to them.

´I can rent my boat to you,´ the ship-owner says, ´Five thousand dollars for a week.´

The owners of _Mouna_ and _Le requin_ hold their breaths. When they hear the male of the couple immediately agree to pay the price they exchange a jealous look.

´You have a license to handle a boat like mine?´ Said's owner asks Joe.

´_She_ does,´ Joe replies, gesturing toward the Colonel.

´Farid!´ the owner of _Mouna_ cries out. The owner of _Said_ looks at him.

´You're not letting a _woman_ sail your ship, are you?´

Other ship owners make such fun of Farid that he can't but come back on his offer, no matter how hard Joe tries to persuade him to honour it.

**At sea, Lord Sadique's suite aboard Triple V**

Lord Sadique sits on a couch and drinks scotch. He is unsmiling. ´You will be mine,´ he mumbles.

**The harbour of Tangier, Morocco**

´Men!´ the Colonel exclaims. Her stomach rumbles. ´Let's check that part of the harbour and look for Scandinavian flags.´

´We need to get you some food first,´ Joe says, still talking like a Texan. His eyes follow a small airplane with a banner flowing behind it saying _Visit Mendoubia gardens!_

Some English sailors pass them by. Joe puts an arm around the Colonel's shoulders and walks her away from the harbour toward the old town. ´You asked me why he didn't confide in me,´ Joe softly says. ´I doubt it was merely because he wanted to use me for a pawn.´

The Colonel looks at Joe for an explanation.

´He was always flirting with her. Wooing her.´

´And he recognizes competition?´

Joe tenses and lets go of the Colonel's shoulders. ´Is it that obvious?´

´No. You hide it well. Look, that place next to that electronics shop looks nice.´

**Eating place La taverne blue in Tangier, Morocco**

The Colonel sits at a table and writes a postcard. Joe's paper lies in front of her and so do six more postcards. Joe picks one up to read it. It is addressed to Tom and Sally Fake, 204 Red Avenue, Dallas, TX75201 and it says _´Beautiful country, great weather! Love Frances and Manuel_´.

´Does she know?´ the Colonel softly asks without looking up.

Putting the postcard down with the writing up Joe says: ´What do you mean?´

The Colonel raises her eyebrows at him.

´About him wooing her?´ Joe reluctantly says.

´About _Manuel_ wooing her.´

A waiter arrives at their table and places a cup of coffee in front of Joe. After glancing at the postcards he looks at the beverages left on his tray and asks the Colonel: ´Did you order herbal tea or earl grey madam?´

´Herbal,´ the Colonel replies. Her stomach rumbles again. She collects the cards and Joe's paper so the waiter can place the glass in front of her.

´Here you are ma'am.´

´There are many sailors in town. Is something going on?´ Texan Joe asks.

´There's a navy drill. Several countries participate sir. No Americans though. Have you decided what you'd like to eat yet?´

´The specialty of the house for both of us.´

The waiter leaves and the Colonel puts down the cards and the paper. On the front page of the paper there's a small article with a heading _Dutch PM loses royal battle_.

´Yes. She knows,´ Joe reveals.

The Colonel smiles at him. ´So _he_ doesn't stand a chance,´ she says in support.

´_He_ rescued her,´ Joe says forgetting to speak in a Texan accent.

The officer shakes her head and is about to reply but Joe, gesturing toward the Colonel's hands, folded around her glass, quickly says – in Texan tongue again-: ´I can't believe that even in this climate you need the warmth of a cup of tea. One would say that-´

He stops talking. The Colonel looks around but she sees nothing to explain for Joe's shocked expression.

´He brought him a herbal tonic!´

Seeing that his companion doesn't understand him, Joe picks up her pen and uses the paper's marginal line to note down: S gave R herbal tonic. RIP? The Colonel's eyes widen.

´The poison must have come from _someone_,´ Joe says in a whisper.

´How do you know Ar used a herbal tonic?´

´I saw him drink it one day. He looked caught; he said it was a homeopathic tonic from the rainforest given to him by a friend. He told me he had drank it before and that it gave him energy. Back then I realised that _every time_ Es came to visit Ar, Ar felt better afterwards. I was glad for that. Damn! Why didn't I think of this before?´

The Colonel shakes her head. ´You don't have proof at all,´ she says. ´Are you sure this isn't the green monster speaking?´

Joe looks at her angrily. ´Don't you see?´ he asks, ´He might have controlled everything that happened so far! _Everything_!´

…

…

Author's note: in the upcoming final chapter a confrontation between Joe and Sadique can't fail to turn up.


	6. Day 5 part 1

Author's note: I planned to publish five chapters each covering one day, but I'm struggling with the end of the story and I cut the last chapter in two, so I can at least publish part of it.

Thank you (again) to those who left a review so far.

**### Day 5 part 1###**

**A news stand in Pyrus, Genovia**

´I wonder how this will end,´ a customer says to the shop owner as she places The Pyran Courier on the counter. The paper's front page shows a colour picture of people demonstrating for the Queen. The accompanying headline reads INVESTIGATION TRIAL EXPECTED.

´On the radio I heard that her son insists on it,´ the shop owner comments.

The customer hands him a few coins and says: ´I hope she's all right.´

**At sea, the caboose on the owner's deck aboard Triple V**

The butler prepares breakfast and hums along with a song on the radio. He opens the refrigerator's door and when he closes it again his master suddenly stands nearby. It startles him and he nearly drops the jar of marmalade he took out.

´Are you almost done?´ Sadique asks.

´Yes sir.´

As the butler continues his task Sadique remarks: ´Tomorrow I will leave for the wedding.´

´Yes your Lordship.´

´Her Majesty is to stay in her suite, understood?´

The butler clears his throat. ´I think she wou- would like to le-´

´Stop thinking!´ Sadique interrupts. Seeing the blush on his servant's neck and face, he adds with a smile: ´Her suite is luxurious and she lacks nothing. And imagine what will happen should someone spot her. Genovia will know in moments and they will attack us to imprison her again. Or worse.´

The butler stares at his master for a moment before inclining his head: ´Yes sir. That would be hor- horrible.´

´Good man. Now, why don't you put another tea glass on that tray and then I will bring Her Majesty breakfast.´

**Tavern El-Beneni in Tanger, Morocco**

Joe, dressed in black, knocks on a door.

´Are you ready?´

´On my way,´ the Colonel's voice says.

**Pyrus Central Station, Genovia**

About one in every four passengers wears something orange.

**At sea, the enclosed bay aboard Triple V**

An officer instructs crewmembers who are about to board two speedboats.

´Now that Triple V came to anchor his Lordship wants a guard to prevent people from coming nearby. You will circle the yacht and stop boats from closing in. Understood?´

´Ay sir!´ the sailors simultaneously say.

**Outside Pyrus Castle in Pyrus, Genovia**

Miss Eco and her cameraman stand near the gate of Pyrus Castle where it is crowded with reporters.

The cameraman counts off on his fingers: three (Miss Eco straightens up), two (Miss Eco checks her outfit), one (Miss Eco puts on a smile).

´Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Behind me is the royal Castle where Prince Pierre is to accept the Regency for his niece Princess Amelia. Rumour has it that the princess will attend the ceremony that will take place in two hours. It is expected that the Regent's first act will be to order an investigation into the trial about the murder of his father King Rupert.´

**The harbour of Tanger, Morocco**

A boat carrying the Swedish flag sets out into the sea.

**Gentlemen's club Noblesse Oblige, King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

Viscount Mabrey and Baron Von Troken listen to the radio.

_´I'm standing at the King Louis III square in Pyrus. The first_ _sympathizers gather near the screen that was set up here. Many people wear orange, but the man standing next to me doesn't. Sir, could you tell the listeners what's written on the sign you carry with you?´_

Another voice replies: _´It says: appearances can fool you.´_

_´You're not a supporter of the Queen's innocence, are you?´_

_´No I'm not. I think it was brave to arrest her and I can't imagine that the police made a mistake. Everyone involved in the trial believes she did it and I trust those people. They are the professionals.´_

_´What do you think of the upcoming investigation into the trial?´_

_´They won't find a thing, that's what I think. She may fool all those people here into thinking she was sweet and kind, but I don't buy that. She killed our King!´_

While the man continues talking Mabrey says: ´Is he going to repeat _everything _I said yesterday?´

Von Troken laughs: ´You would rather be tortured than say that that woman was sweet and kind.´

Mabrey smirks.

**At sea**

A Triple V speedboat makes it for a boat carrying the Swedish flag.

**At sea, Lord Sadique's suite aboard Triple V**

Sadique sits behind his desk and reads an online paper. The yellow phone is gone. The butler stands nearby and reads a fax message.

´Your steward asks permission to hire a hand to help the forester.´

´Tell him no. Next.´

The butler moves the fax to the bottom of a pile and reads the next message.

´This one is from -´ The butler stops talking for Sadique's phone starts ringing.

Sadique answers it: ´Yes?´

(…)

´On my way.´

Sadique rises and walks straight past Jean.

´The captain reported that the guards intercepted a boat,´ Sadique says. He sounds excited. The butler follows him on his way out.

**At sea, the bridge of Triple V**

´They turned out to be Swedish tourists captain,´ a voice over a radio-line says. ´They said they didn't know Triple V was nearby and when we explained that we want to prevent pirates to threaten the yacht, they were understanding. Apart from an aircraft carrier the area is clear.´

´Well done,´ the captain replies, ´Keep patrolling. Over and out.´

´Excellent,´ Sadique says. ´I'm glad I have such a fine crew.´

´Sir!´ an officer exclaims, ´Small airplane nearing. It seems to be in trouble.´

Sadique and the butler walk to the front of the bridge to get a better view. A hydroplane with a banner flowing behind it approaches in a zigzag line. Smoke emerges from a side of the plane.

´Contact the plane,´ the captain orders.

One of the sailors starts pressing buttons on a large panel. ´This is Triple V,´ the sailor says when he's made a connection, ´Identify yourself.´

´This is Charlie November Zulu Mike Delta,´ a female voice replies. ´I've got a malfunctioning engine. I will have to fly straight over your ship. There's no danger. I repeat: no danger.´

´Do you need assistance?´

´If so I will contact you. Thank you. Over and out.´

Sadique walks to the exit and the butler follows him. When Sadique passes a monitor an image of the engine room is just replaced by one of the fitness room. He thoughtfully looks up.

**At sea, the upper deck aboard Triple V**

´Landed safely,´ Joe says into a walkie-talkie, ´Is the connection clear?´

´Affirmative,´ the Colonel replies.

The upper deck doesn't offer a wide view: it resembles a walled garden. Joe makes it for the exit. Moments before he reaches it the door is thrown open and Sadique appears.

´Joe. I figured I'd better have a look. I was informed that you were dead.´

´I guess Froment isn't very reliable. Is my Queen here?´

´Of course she is,´ Sadique says.

´I want to speak to her.´

´Denied.´

**At sea, aboard Triple V**

The butler tiptoes down the winding stairs leading to the upper deck. He determinedly walks to the guest suite, knocks on the door and then uses his key card. He takes a step inside the suite and says: ´Your Majesty, I believe your head of security has arrived.´

**At sea, the upper deck aboard Triple V**

´More and more Genovians realise that she is innocent,´ Joe says, ´_You_ already knew that she didn't kill the King.´

´I suppose I did. I also know I'm talking to fish-food.´

´I want to see her,´ Joe says, ignoring Sadique's threat.

From the stairs comes a click-clacking sound. Sadique turns around to close the door but he is too late. The Queen enters the scene.

´Look who just arrived my dear,´ Sadique smoothly says.

The Queen, smiling brilliantly, walks toward Joseph, her hands outstretched.

Joe bows and kisses her hands.

´I knew you wouldn't give up Joseph,´ the Queen says.

She has her back to Sadique and can't see his furious expression, but Joe can.

´Never Your Majesty,´ he replies.

Sadique steps towards them and places an arm around the Queen's shoulders.

´Well done Joe. Now that you know Her Majesty is safe, your mission is fulfilled and- ´

´My mission was threefold. Find my Queen. Bring her to a safe place -´

´This _is_ a safe place Joe,´ Sadique counters, ´I don't know where you plan to bring my Queen but your hiding place can't be better than what I have to offer. If you truly want to protect her, don't move her.´

Joe looks at the Queen and remains silent.

´Where would you take her Romero? Some cold muddy shed?´ Sadique suggests, ´No shower, a bucket for a toilet?´

Sadique glances at the Queen who looks at Joseph and seems unnerved. Sadique folds his arms. ´I'm really curious,´ he continues, ´No reply Joe? Did you create a hiding place at all? You'll need one for yourself for after all you are a wanted man.´

´I won't have to hide you for a long time Your Majesty,´ Joe addresses the Queen.

´Because you will turn her over to the authorities in exchange for a pardon. Isn't that so Joe?´

´No,´ the Queen says, ´Joseph would never do that.´

Sadique sighs. ´My sweet Clarisse, you are too trusting. You have to wonder why he doesn't have a plan.´

´Hasn' t Lord Sadique told you about the uprising in Genovia Your Majesty? The majority of the people feel that you must be innocent.´

The Queen looks at Sadique.

´It is only in its initial stage,´ he tells her, ´I didn't want to give you false hope my dear. Some people may start believing that you are innocent, but I'm afraid that doesn't mean that you can return home just like that.´

The Queen thoughtfully says: ´Not while the murderer isn't caught.´

´Indeed my dear.´ Addressing Joe Sadique adds: ´Should she set foot on Genovian soil while they once more start thinking she is guilty, I might not be able to rescue her again.´

Joe coldly eyes Sadique. ´You _are_ able to do that,´ he says.

´For a bodyguard who failed to do his job…´ Sadique starts. The Queen interrupts him with a warning: ´Andre…´ and Sadique reaches for her hand. She prevents him from taking it by tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. ´… you don't fail to give credit where it is due,´ Sadique finishes his line. He smiles at Joe.

´I merely meant to say that you can turn yourself in,´ Joe remarks.

The Queen looks from Joe to Sadique and back again but the men only eye each other.

´I see,´ Sadique says just when Joe is about to continue. ´If I turn myself in and make people believe that I killed His Majesty my Queen's innocence will be "proved".´

Addressing the Queen Sadique says: ´If I thought it was an option darling, I wouldn't hesitate. But I think falsehood won't do.´

The Queen positions herself between Joe and Sadique.

´I'm sure Joseph didn't imply that Andre. And I'd never agree to such a scheme: I'd rather stay in hiding for the rest of my life than have you or anyone sacrifice himself for my sake.´

´It won't be a sacrifice. I will be justice,´ Joe says.

Sadique's eyes turn to slits. Joe steps forward, grabs the Queen by her arm and shoves her behind him.

´Joseph!´

´Are you crazy man!´ Sadique shouts. ´Are you all right my dear?´

´What is going on?´ the Queen demands to know.

´Your bodyguard is jealous. That's what's going on.´

´You made her go through hell,´ Joe replies. ´You killed the King and you had his widow accused of his murder!´

´Joseph stop it!´ the Queen protests, ´Andre would never-´ her voice fades away when she notices Andre's smug expression.

´I can't but admire the time and effort you put in this,´ Joe tells Sadique in a conversational tone of voice.

Sadique smiles. ´Thank you. It is the work of a mastermind.´

The Queen gives a gasp. Sadique eyes her lovingly and draws a gun.

´Andre!´

´Don't worry dear heart. I will never hurt you.´

Sadique playfully aims the gun at Joe. ´I will get rid of Joe however.´

´And then you'll drug Her Majesty so she won't remember?´

´Exactly.´

´You deal in drugs, you will have them aboard.´

´Now _that_ would be foolish. If you could step aside please. I don't want to endanger my Queen.´

´Please put away the gun,´ the Queen begs.

´I will fulfil your every wish my dear. Except that one. I promise though not to make him suffer.´

´And then what? We will live here as if nothing happened?´

´Nothing _will_ happen. To you it will be as if Romero was never here,´ Sadique says reassuringly, ´Triple V will sail away and you and I will live happily ever after.´

´You told me that you bought me clothes when you realized the trial wouldn't end well. You bought some of them long ago, didn't you? You prepared for this for years.´

´Charming and intelligent as well. I can listen to your voice forever Clarisse. Angels I'm sure have voices like yours.´

Sadique laughs. ´Haha, if there _is_ a heaven it's not for me, but at least I have an angel with me now. Why are you crying my dearest?´

´He was your friend Andre. Why?´

´Because of you. I want you. Rupert told me you are passionate. I envied him. I wish you had revenged his infidelity by taking me for your lover, but you are too virtuous for that. It made me love you even more. Rupert just had to die. I figured that once I'd disposed of your husband- ´

´How did you kill him?´ the Queen asks in a trembling voice.

´I gave him a herbal tonic. Small amounts of it energize, but they don't leave the system and too much of it is fatal. But as I said, I figured that once you were a widow, you would no longer see me as a family friend. But you didn't turn into a lover. So many eyes watching you. So much depending on you being poised and proper. And I wanted you so much that I staged the trial. Money makes the world go around, doesn't it? Dry your tears my love. Joe will be gone and when you wake up in a few hours, this won't even be the shadow of a dream.´

´With everything you had Andre it pains me to see what has become of you. If you are going to drug me into loving you, know that while I still have my mind at my disposal, I loathe you.´

´Step aside!´ Sadique shouts.

´No,´ the Queen firmly says.

Sadique's arm starts trembling. Joe's body language shows that he hesitates what to do: stay near the Queen to protect her or step away to make sure she won't be hit in case Sadique fires at _him_.

From behind Sadique there's a sound. Sadique look over his shoulder. He sees nothing but a set of deck chairs. When he looks back at the Queen and Joe his gun is forcefully kicked out of his hand and his face meets with Joe's fist.

´The third part of my mission,´ Joe says, ´is to arrest the real murderer.´

Sadique punches Joe and while doing so takes a step toward his gun. He and Joe exchange kicks and blows and it doesn't take long or they fall unto the deck where they struggle for control. Joe is technically the best fighter, but Sadique is taller and heavier. At a distance the sound of a rotor can be heard.

´The next part of _my_ mission,´ Sadique breaths into Joe's ear, his eye on his nearby gun, ´is to have Clarisse.´

´Over my dead body,´ Joe growls.

Sadique smirks. ´My pleasure…´ His hand reaches for his gun but so does Joe's boot and Sadique sees his weapon kicked out of his reach. Joe draws his own gun and just when Sadique is about to punch him he places the barrel between his eyes.

´Joseph no! He should be put on trial!´

Sadique laughs. ´Oh my sweet Clarisse. A trial? What proof do you have?´

´You confessed,´ Joe replies moving away from Sadique but still keeping him covered up.

´I will deny everything. It's your word against mine.´

´It is your word against _ours_,´ the Queen remarks.

´You stated again and again that you were innocent and what good did _that_ do my darling? Besides: by turning me in, you risk being arrested again.´

The Queen tries to look untouched, but she can't suppress a shiver.

´Her Majesty won't be arrested sir,´ a voice from behind the deck chairs says. The butler emerges holding a camera.

Sadique's face shows pure rage. In a few steps he reaches his servant and knocks him down. Joe puts his arm around the Queen's shoulders and takes her to the exit. Sadique kneels by the butler's side and smashes his head against the deck.

´No!´ the Queen cries out. Before Joe can stop her she walks toward the butler's body. Sadique picks up the fallen camera, throws it out of sight and captures the Queen. With an arm around her waist and a hand on her neck he tells Joe: ´Shoot yourself!´

´Don't you dare Joseph!´ the Queen cries out. She struggles to free herself and kicks against Sadique's leg, who growls and holds her tighter.

´Passionate and feisty: perfect!´ Sadique says. He forcefully presses his thumb against the Queen's larynx. ´Joe, what are you waiting for?´

A blast of air makes Sadique step back and he drags the Queen with him. A helicopter appears right above the yacht and two ladders are lowered from it. Heavily armed marines wearing bullet-proof vests and helmets come down. Sadique releases the Queen's waist and throat. She starts couching. Sadique drapes one arm around her shoulder which prevents her from going anywhere. The helicopter leaves.

´Gentlemen!´ Sadique greets the arrivals. ´You're right on time! Joe Romero just came aboard and he confessed that he killed King Rupert out of jealousy. He threatened Her Majesty when she didn't want to leave with him and he killed my butler.´

The Queen, yet unable to speak, shakes her head to deny what Sadique just said.

´Right now you can't believe it my dear, but Joe is not the man you took him for,´ Sadique says while the smallest and slenderest of the marines walks to Joe, holding him at gunpoint.

With a shock Joe recognizes her to be Colonel Frerer.

´Put down your gun and place your hands behind your back,´ she orders him.


	7. Day 5 part 2

Author's note: Veve – when I cut ´Day 5´ in two, I just couldn't resist using a cliffhanger. Thank you for reviewing.

For those of you who like romance: at the end the hero gets his girl. Always.

**### Day 5 – part 2 ###**

Seeing that the Queen is about to protest against her bodyguard's arrest, Sadique touches a spot between her neck and shoulder. As a results she faints. Sadique gently lowers her to the deck and takes off his jacket to make her a pillow.

´Lieutenant,´ the Colonel orders, ´see to Her Majesty.´

Joe, whose view on Sadique and the Queen is blocked by marines, cries out: ´Don't you dare arrest her! Don't you dare!´

Two of the Colonel's men prevent Joe from attacking her. Sadique nods approvingly when the Colonel handcuffs Joe and he smiles with satisfaction because of the effect the arrest has on Joe: the bodyguard looks defeated. The Colonel walks toward the Queen, followed by the men who guard Joe.

´How is Her Majesty?´ the Colonel asks the Lieutenant.

´The medic informed me that she will be fine. I'm thrilled that her nightmare has finally come to an end,´ Sadique replies. He is still kneeling by the Queen's side.

´So do I sir,´ the Colonel replies. She extends her hand and adds: ´And I know whom to thank for that.´ Sadique rises and walks a few steps towards the admiring officer to shake hands with her. With a gesture unnoticed by Sadique the Colonel makes some marines stand between him and the Queen.

´It shocked Her Majesty that the man she always trusted turned out to be a murderer,´ Sadique says. He spits at Joe, who doesn't react but simply stands there with his head bowed.

´You killed my King!´ Sadique cries out.

´The murderer will be punished,´ the Colonel assures Sadique.

´My brave butler recorded Romero's confession but he lost his life for it. Romero threw the camera into the ocean so I'm afraid the evidence is gone but I will testify about what the murderer said.´

´Do you see that button?´ the Colonel asks Sadique. She gestures toward Joe's black body-warmer.

´It is a camera,´ Joe explains to Sadique, ´One of three. I have even more microphones on me. Audio and video were received by the Colonel. We have proof of your confession.´

As one man the marines aim their guns at Sadique, who looks panicked and sees his path to the Queen blocked.

´The honour is yours Mr Romero,´ the Colonel says.

´Andre Sadique,´ Joe says, ´You are under arrest for high treason and for various other crimes including killing your butler.´

Joe closes the small distance between himself and Sadique, ready to handcuff him with the same handcuffs the Colonel pretended to use on him.

´Five million to each of you if you kill Romero!´ Sadique cries out. The marines don't move.

´Ten! Ten million each!´

No reply. Sadique falls to his knees, resting his hands on his upper legs.

´You are under arrest,´ Joe repeats.

Sadique shakes his head and drinks in the lovely sight of the still unconscious Queen. He brings his right hand to his mouth to blow her a kiss.

´Readiness it all,´ he whispers while a tear moves down his cheek. The Colonel frowns and then cries out: ´Stop him!´

Joe drags Sadique's head backwards but it is too late: there's foam on the man's lips. His seal-ring is opened and a tiny drop of liquor glimmers inside it.

Joe checks Sadique's pulse. ´Dead,´ he says after several seconds.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard Triple V**

Joe – no longer wearing his body warmer- carries the Queen into the suite and unto the sofa. He caresses her cheek.

´Clarisse?´

The Queen stirs and opens her eyes.

´Joseph,´ she whispers.

She reaches out to him and then sits up in a panic. ´Did he lock us - ´

´He committed suicide,´ Joe informs the Queen.

The Queen shivers. ´He is dead? Andre is dead?´

She blinks.

´How is Mr Leclerc? Will he sur-´

Joe shakes his head. The Queen closes her eyes.

There's a knock on the door. Joe kisses the Queen's forehead and rises. ´Yes?´ he calls out.

**King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

Thousands of people silently watch the start of the ceremony to make prince Pierre a Regent. It takes place in the House of Parliament where the MPs now take their seats.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard Triple V**

The Queen, Joe and the Colonel sit at the dining table.

´ - and that Your Majesty is what happened.´

The Queen swallows hard. Looking from Joe to the Colonel she says: ´You believed in my innocence when most people cursed me and you acted upon it. Thank you.´

Her champions incline their heads and pretend not to see that their Queen is blinking furiously.

´I thought you were going to arrest Joseph,´ the Queen tells the Colonel in an effort to gather herself.

´You were not the only one ma'am,´ Joe comments. His tone of voice succeeds in making both women smile.

´Colonel, may I use your Dutch device?´ the Queens asks.

**The royal palace in The Hague, the Netherlands**

An aid-de-champ holding a cell phone hurries into Queen Beatrix's office.

´It is Her Majesty Your Majesty,´ the man whispers. He hands the Queen the phone and silently retreats.

´C! Are you all right?´

(…)

´I'm so relieved C. I can't tell you -´

(…)

The Queen shakes her head while listening to her friend. ´Don't mention it. You would have done the same for me. Now tell me: do you know who killed Rupert?´

(…)

The Queen closes her eyes as she hears the reply and sighs. ´Tell me that there is evidence that he did it. Can you return -´

(…)

´Wonderful!´

(…)

´I'll hang up so you can call him. Let's meet soon and please give my warm regards to the Colonel and Joseph. ´

After breaking the connection the smiling Queen walks to a TV screen and turns it on. Taking a remote control she switches to Genovia 1.

**King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

People watching the screen mumble among each other for they see the Prime Minister talk into a cell phone rather than continue with the ceremony. Miss Eco pushes a microphone under a woman's nose. ´What do you think that call is about?´ she asks her.

´Don't know. Must be important. I mean, to call him at a moment like this! Look! Motaz walks to the prince!´

Miss Eco looks over her shoulder to see what's going on. Her cameraman keeps filming the watching crowd. When the screen shows the prince's brilliant smile, a buzz fills the square.

**The House of Parliament in Pyrus, Genovia**

The Prime Minister happily and triumphantly cries out: ´Her Majesty's innocence can be proved!´

Viscount Mabrey manages to keep his face impassive, but his hands claw into the armrests of his seat.

**King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

People cheer and hug each other. When a banner from the royal navy appears on the big screen the merry crowd focuses on the broadcast again. The banner is replaced by a text:

_The images you are about to see were made by so called spy-cameras. The footage was cut out of respect for the privacy of a brave man involved as well as to protect the investigation into the King's murder. Otherwise it was not manipulated. _

Miss Eco and her cameraman stand in front of Natalie and Armand. Miss Eco is about to ask a question but the initiators of the Orange Uprising ignore her and look up at the screen.

´That's that rich man, Lord Sadique,´ Natalie says.

_´Joe. I figured I'd better have a look. I was informed that you were dead.´_

´Joe! That must be Joe Romero, the Queen's head of security!´ Natalie comments.

_´Is my Queen here?´ _

The people on the square hold their breaths.

_´Of course she is.´ _

Natalie covers her mouth with her hand. Armand holds her tight.

**At sea**

An aircraft carrier escorts Triple V. Both ships move away from the Moroccan coast at full speed.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

The Colonel salutes the Queen. ´I take my leave ma'am. The captain of the aircraft carrier is preparing for your arrival. I told him that Mr Romero will contact him from Triple V's bridge to make arrangements.´

´Thank you Colonel.´

The officer leaves. The Queen sits down on the sofa and holds out her hands. Joe walks toward her, his eyes glued to her face. He takes her hands in his and sits down next to her.

´I'm grateful that one of my supporters was you Joseph.´

´Had you expected otherwise?´

´No. I never doubted that you would keep fighting for me.´

´But?´

´No but. I would have been devastated if you of all people had given up on me.´

´My loyalty is with you.´

´And I treasure it.´

The Queen hesitatingly caresses Joe's hand.

´My loyalty and my love,´ he says.

The Queen leans against him and he instantly puts his arm around her. ´We never spoke of that…´ the Queen says.

´But we knew.´

The Queen nods. ´Remember our dance in San Francisco?´

´Every step of it.´

´After that dance I could no longer fool myself into thinking you were just a friend. And still, if this hadn't happened, I…´

´For years I fantasized about us. About you. And here we are. In each other's arms at last . There is no point wondering what we would have done -´

The Queen breaks off Joe's line with a kiss.

**King Louis III square in Pyrus, Genovia**

The crowd looks at the screen with big eyes.

_´Rupert just had to die. I figured that once I'd disposed of your husband- ´_

_´How did you kill him?´_

The people at the square hold their breath.

_´I gave him a herbal tonic.´ _

A roar of rage fills the square. Then someone cries out: ´Long live the Queen!´ and that cry is repeated by thousands of voices.

**At sea, the guest suite aboard ****_Triple V_**

Joe kisses his beloved's neck eliciting appreciative moans.

´Thank you for loving me,´ the Queen dreamily says.

´I could not _not_ love you Clarisse.´

The Queen cubs Joe's face while his hands fold behind her back. The sound of a small aircraft nearby brings them back to the here and now.

´That must be the Colonel. I guess you want to go to the marine vessel soon?´ Joe says reluctantly.

´I think I will have a shower first.´

Joe nods and sits back. ´I will then -´

The Queen lets her hands trail to Joe's chest and interrupts him: ´Join me?´

Joe's expression shows his joy and excitement. The Queen takes his hand and walks toward the bedroom. Joe follows her as if he is entranced. When she opens the door, he picks her up, carries her inside and closes the door with his foot.

**Pyrus airport in Pyrus, Genovia**

Prince Pierre and the Prime Minister wait for the rotor of a navy helicopter to come to a stop. A door of the helicopter slides open and the Queen is helped out of the aircraft by the commander of the Genovian army.

´Look at her,´ the smiling politician says to the prince, ´she is glowing with happiness!´

´Maman!´ the prince cries out. He hurries toward his mother and hugs her. The Prime Minister greets his Queen by kissing her hand.

Many journalists and camera teams then see the prince and the politician shake hands with a serious looking Mr Romero, who fades into the background as several officials greet their liege. After a while the royal train makes it for waiting limousines.

Joe acts as the Queen's driver and watches her step into the car via the driving mirror. She feels his eyes on her and mouths _I love you_. Joe beams at her but the moment her son enters the car his expression becomes unreadable.

´It seems so strange that your knight is driving us Mother,´ the prince says as the privacy screen makes its way up.

´He insisted on it Pierre. And you know how very stubborn he is,´ the Queen affectionately replies.

The screen closes and Joe starts the car.

´Stubbornly bewitched. Stubbornly in love. Stubbornly yours,´ he whispers.

...

...

Author's note: Well dear reader you got this far so you must think _something_ of the story. Why not let me know?


End file.
